Three little Words
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Alice faces her last night as a human. James will have her, one way or another, nothing she can say will stop him from killing her..Except three words stop him in his tracks. I love you. How will this change the plans James has for Alice?


**Title: Three little words**

**Pairing: Alice/James**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or anything related to Twilight. I wish I did, but alas I do not. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Summary:** **Alice faces her last night as a human. James will have her, one way or another, nothing she can say will stop him from killing her..Except three words stop him in his tracks. I love you. How will this change the plans James has for Alice?**

**AN: This is for my friend Krystle who loves James/Alice stories. This story is most definitely AU because Alice doesn't end up with Jasper or the Cullens. Don't get me wrong I love Jasper, I love the Cullens, but I wanted something different. **

**AN2: This is from James POV and while it's not fluffy it is not completely violent. It has dark elements, but I think that is what makes it interesting. Please R&R like you always do!**

**AN3: I may actually do a sequel to this if people like it. I was struck with the idea of Alice and James meeting the Cullens during the baseball game. What would her reaction to Jasper and the Cullens be? I'm not sure if I'll do it yet, but I am tempted.**

James POV:

I knew I would have as soon as I layed eyes on her. I hadn't expected to find a meal in an asylum but who was I to complain? I had been heading to town to find my next meal when I passed the building. Nothing special about it, nothing out of the ordinary. Just screaming heard from patients who were probably going threw unnesary and painful treatments all in the name of science. Humans were barbaric creatures. Torturing their own kind and claiming to do it for there own good. Yet vampires were considered the monsters? Where was the logic in that?

As I said, I had been passing by when the smell hit me. It was like Jasmine. It had an exotic tinge to it. It caused my mouth to fill with venom; I spit it out and took another whiff, following the smell to the building. I became curious; a human had never smelled so devine to me, so good. I had to see this human. I scaled the building to the third floor where the smell was coming from and that's when I saw her for the first time.

I'm surprised I didn't kill her right away, but she had intrigued me. Why was she in this place? She looked so young, maybe 17 or 18 at the most. And why was she on the third floor? I knew that this was were the lost causes were kept. Surely this girl could not be a lost cause? Surely they hadn't given up on curing her?

I let my eyes trail over her body taking in her appearance. She was short, probably standing about 4'10 if she was lucky. She would barely reach my chest. She had short dark hair; it looked like the staff probably chopped it off for her own safety. Maybe she was one of those crazies who ripped out there own hair or tried to hang themselves by it. Her eyes were a deep forest green. Peircing and bright, that surprised me because most people in a place like this, there eyes would have dulled yet her eyes were still bright with life. She sat on her bed unmoving, staring at me but not seeing me.

I had decided to kill her and was about to when she spoke to me. "You took longer to show up than I expected. I had the vision weeks ago. Are you going to kill me now?" Those words are what saved her life that night. I had wanted to know more about her. Someone doesn't just say that and not expect curiousity. What did she mean by vision? Was she some sort of Seer?

I visited her almost every night for five months. I had an odd fascination with this little human. She wasn't like anyone I had met in my entire existance. I learned all about her past. How her parents had dropped her off in this horrible place when she had a vision of her uncle killing himself and two days later it happened. I learned about the shock treatments and I learned about her sister. She told me how she liked to be called Alice and not Mary, which was her real name. And I found out about the doctor who visited Alice. The doctor with red eyes. The doctor who was planning to make Alice his little human pet and that had discusted me. Killing was one thing, but taking a human as a slave a pet, it was sick.

That was why I was here tonight. While I found her fascinating I decided it was time to kill her. I was getting to close to this little human I was getting attached to her. It was better to kill her now and be done with it. I didn't question why I didn't just let the doctor have her. I didn't want to know the answer. I told myself it was because I wanted her blood that was it. It called out to me and I had to taste it simple as that. No other reason at all. It was not because I didn't want to see Alice suffer as his slave for the rest of her life. No, that would mean I cared about her and I did not. I didn't care about anybody.

I entered threw her window as I usually did and she was waiting for me, like usual. Her smile disapeared after a moment. She knew I knew she had to know. I had hoped to make this quick and easy, but not because I cared, no never that. I didn't care about anybody. Caring was a weakness and I was not weak. Humans were weak, but I was strong, no longer trapped by humanity.

"It's time." She said standing up and walking over to me. She showed no fear, not any trace of it. She looked at me. "Will it hurt?"

What should I say to that? Should I lie to her? Tell her no it won't feel as if fire is raging threw your body? No you won't want to scream as you feel yourself burning by fires hotter than hell itself? Lying would be simple and easy. All I had to do was smile at her say no. Easy right? So why couldn't I do it?

"Yes." I heard myself saying. Why had I said that? "You'll want to scream, you'll want to run, but you won't be able to. I promise to make it quick for you Alice." Now why would I promise her that? She didn't mean anything to me; she was nothing, a meal that's it. Nothing more, never more than that.

Alice nodded. She was right infront of me and our bodies were almost touching. Her scent was all around me. She tilted her head like an offering. She was resigned to her fate. She wouldn't try to fight it, no matter what happened. She knew it wouldn't matter. One way or another she would die tonight by my hands. Atleast if she didn't struggle or fight me she knew the pain would be less. She was making this easier for both of us.

My head lowered to her throat were her pulse was racing, I could hear her heartbeat in my ears. I was about to sink my teeth into her neck when three words froze me in my tracks. "I love you."

I looked down at her. What kind of sick trick was this? Was this her attempt to save her life? To try and trick me? She didn't love me it wasn't possible. And even if she did it didn't matter. It wouldn't save her life. I didn't love anybody. Her confession wouldn't sway my descision.

"I'm not lying to you. I know it won't save me, I didn't expect it to. I just knew I had to say it before I died. I couldn't leave it unsaid to be buried with my body. I needed you to know. Now you do." She whispered before closing her eyes, waiting for the pain of death to take her.

I pulled away and ran my hands threw my long hair. Why did she say that? Why did it matter? It shouldn't matter. It didn't matter I couldn't let it. I growled and went to bite her but found myself unable. Damnit, what was wrong with me? This had never happened to me before. How could this human, this nothing of a girl worm her way into my existance? Why was she making things confusing, it should be simple it was always simple and I liked it that way.

Do it, do it! I screamed in my mind. I tried to move, to command my body to do as it was told but it wouldn't obey me. I clenched my hands into fists and then it hit me. The reason I couldn't kill her, it would be a waste of her talent. She had such potential, it wasn't that I cared for her, it was that I didn't want to waste what could become an asset to me. All I had to do was turn her. I smiled, pleased with my discovery. I wasn't going soft or getting emotional. I was still me, still James the vampire. The killer with no remorse, no guilt, no feelings or cares in the world except my own.

"Alice." I said her name softly and she looked up at me. "You don't have to worry anymore, I will make it better. With me we can change this world, cover it with blood and screams. Your visions are not your curse; they are your gift. I will make you like me, and I will help you get your revenge." And I bit her. She didn't scream like I had thought she would, she just clenched her teeth. I had never willing stopped drinking a human before, but it was easy with Alice. I bit her drank a bit, I didn't want to be wasteful after all, and then fled with her in then night.

In three days she would reawaken to her New World. In the mean time I had a doctor to kill, one who would learn the hard way not to cross my path. After tonight he would never have the chance again. And when Alice awoke, we would terrorize this world. Her gifts would help me in the future. That was the reason I turned her, not because she loved me and most certianly not because I loved her back.

THE END!

AN: So yeah, it didn't turn out how I wanted, but it's not bad. I will probably do a sequel.


End file.
